Matt & Lyca: Their Story
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: She met Matt Hardy one night. At first they were friends but soon became more. This is their story. Spin-off from Dream Come True. Matt HardyxOC WRITTEN COMPLETELY BY LUNEARA ECLIPSE
1. Beginnings

**_Hey Everybody! So my friend Lyca and I agreed that she should get her own story. As you may remember from Dream Come True, she's Matt Hardy's wife. Well now it's time for her story to get told! _**

**_This whole story is written by my very close friend, Luneara Eclipse. I highly recommend you check out her other stories. They're amazing!_**

* * *

><p>A young woman sighed as she rested her arms on the counter. It had been a very slow day for her being a vet. She was slowly starting to rethink her decision to move to such a small town as Cameron, North Carolina. Lyca ran a hand through her black hair. The Latina wasn't used to not being busy, seeing as she was from Los Angeles and there were constant people running in with sick or injured animals.<p>

"Might as well closed for the night." She muttered as she glanced at her watch. It was close to midnight but she was used to working long hours. She had already sent home her assistant, friend, and roommate Zoey. She and her had been friends since they were dormmates back in college...

_**Flashback**_

Eighteen year old Lyca Fernandez carried her duffelbag over her shoulder as she dragged her footlocker behind herself as she made her way to her dorm room. '_23...25...27...29, aha! Found it!_' She thought and smiled in victory as she opened the door.

Lyca saw another girl in the room begining to decorate one side of it. She turned to face her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Zoey." She smiled.

"I'm Lyca."

The two began to talk and found out they had a lot in common. Lyca was thrilled that Zoey wasn't too girly or too preppy. Zoey felt the same way, she was glad that Lyca wasn't girly. In fact the Latina was considered a bit of a tomboy especially since she was on a soccer scholarship.

"I think we're gonna be great friends." Lyca smiled.

"Me too." Zoey nodded.

_**End of Flashback**_

She walked to the glass door and switched off the neon sign. She was about to lock it when she saw a car quickly pull up. She tensed slightly. Lyca wasn't from som ideal neighborhood so she would get paranoid on occasion. It was why she had a gun permit and a 22mm under her bed.

Her brown eyes widened slightly when an attractive man got out of the car and held a small white dog in his arms. The man jogged to the door and frowned when he saw the OPEN sign off. Lyca sighed and opened the door.

"Come on, I take him." She said.

"Thanks!" The man smiled.

"I need his name." Lyca went to the files.

"Lucas Hardy." The man replied.

Lyca quickly pulled out his file and began to walk to the exam room, "Follow me please."

"Who are you by the way? I haven't seen you here before." He asked.

"I'm Dr Lyca Fernandez. I just recently began working here two days ago." She answered, "What seems to be the trouble with Lucas?"

"I don't know, he's just been laying around and whinning."

"Mmhmm." Lyca began checking the dog over. She listened to his heart, checked his ears and eyes, and then checked his mouth, "Ah, I see...Has he been in the trash?"

"I'm not sure, a bag ripped when I went to take the garbage out." He shrugged.

"Well, from the look of his gums I'd say he ate something." Lyca gently pressed on the dogs stomach, "Most likely an eggshell. I'll prescribe something to help him pass it. Come back in three days whether he does or doesn't." Lyca went to grab the pills.

_**Later**_

Lyca groaned as she walked into the house she was renting with Zoey. The two girls had been such good friends that they decided to rent a house in the small town. It was dark inside showing that Zoey was already asleep in her room so Lyca tiptoed to her own room. It was a simple light grey with white stripes and black trim on the windows and the molding along the floor.

The large Yin-Yang rug covered the floor while the bed was pushed against the wall. In one corner farthest away from the bed was a heavybag along with weighted MMA gloves and a set of handweights. A soccerball and posters of various soccer stars were next to her bed. Curled on the bed was a greyhound. The dog looked up at her when Lyca walked in.

"Laala off the bed." Lyca commanded. The dog ignored her so the Latina just sighed and went to bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was her day off and she and Zoey were going to check out the town.


	2. Meetings

_**Next Day**_

Lyca smiled as she walked down the sidewalk with Laala at her side. Zoey had stayed home because she wasn't feeling good. Apparently when she got home, Zoey had eaten something that gave her food posioning. Lyca began humming _Mambo No 5 _and softly kicked her soccerball as she walked.

Lyca stopped walking and began to do a series of complicated tricks. She was so focused on the ball, she didn't see the group of people behind her or the camera one of them had. She kicked the ball against the nearest wall, but much harder than she meant to. The ball sailed over her and Lyca turned when she heard it make impact with someone.

She saw a group of people: two women, one being a redhead and the other brunette; and several men. One of the men, a blonde with tattoos was on the floor in pain. Another blonde man, with different colors in his hair as well was laughing and holding a camera to record it.

"Is he okay? I didn't mean to kick the ball that hard." Lyca bit her lip.

"He's fine. That was pretty cool what you did though." The man with the multi-colored hair smiled, "I'm Jeff, this is my girlfriend Beth, the one on the floor is Shannon, my brother Matt and his girlfriend Amy, and that's Shane."

"How's Lucas? Is he feeling better?" Lyca asked when she recognized Matt as the man from the night before.

"Yeah he is, thanks for asking and for taking him last night when you were going to close." Matt answered with a smile.

"No trouble at all. I would've been devastated if something happened to Laala and she didn't get help right away." The Latina shrugged.

"Umm...Matt, who is she?" Shane asked.

"This is Dr Fernandez, the veteranarian. She looked over Lucas last night."

"Thanks for using the 'doctor' title. Not many do and I spent along time in college to get it." Lyca sighed, "Remember to bring Lucas in two days, even if he does pass it. I need to do an x-ray to make sure there's no internal damage. If he doesn't pass it, then odds are it's either too large or it's not an eggshell. I want to make sure it won't require surgery."

"Okay I will." Matt smiled.

"So Dr Fernandez, where're ya from?" Jeff asked.

"Los Angeles, the best damn party town on the west coast!" She laughed, "And you can call me Lyca."

"That's a cool name." Amy smiled.

"My dad loves werewolves so when I was born he named me Lyca because it's short for lycanthropy." The Latina shrugged.

Laala began to bark and pull on her leash as a car drove past them.

"Laala, stop _perra_." Lyca ordered, "Sorry about her, she isn't use to walking alot near cars. Back in LA we're normally in a car until we get to a park."

"It's okay." Beth smiled, "So how are you liking Cameron so far?"

"It's not LA that's for sure. I like it, but since it's small it kinda interferres with my internal GPS. I only know how to get to the clinic and back home from it. Odds are I'm going to get lost on my way back." Lyca laughed.

"You should hang out with us sometime...I mean, if you're not intimadated by us that is." Amy suggested.

"That'd be cool, but why would you intimadate me? You ain't Bloods, Cripps, or any gang I've ever met." The vet folded her arms over her chest.

"With the exception of my girlfriend, we're all professional wrestlers for the WWE." Jeff replied.

"Sorry, I don't really watch wrestling. I watch soccer, hockey, golf, hell I once watched figure skating." Lyca chuckled, "I'm a bit of a tomboy."

"Well then you definately need to hang out with us, and we'll play some of our matches for you." Matt grinned.

_**Later**_

Lyca walked into her house. After agreeing to hang out with them that weekend, Lyca tried to find her way home. She had gotten lost twice. She barely walked through the door when her cellphone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. She had told the receptionists who would be there when Zoey wasn't, to give her cell to patients that had questions.

"Dr Fernandez speaking, how can I help you?" She asked.

"_Hey, it's Matt. I was wondering if I could show you around Cameron later so you won't get lost?_" He suggested.

"I'm not sure." She sighed.

"_Come on; just me and you. We can meet outside of the clinic and I can show you around. We can even go to my favorite place and get a burger_." Matt said.

"Fine, but will the place put mustard on them? I don't like mustard-and I have no idea why I just reveaed that to you." Lyca nervously chuckled.

"_Don't worry, I hate mustard too_." Matt chuckled, "_See you in an hour_."

"Okay later." She smiled.

She had a feeling she just made a good friend that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<strong>_

**_Plz don't forget to review._**


	3. Friends into More

Lyca walked up to Matt's door a few months later. She had become a close friend to everyone which was why she was doing this. She had to tell Matt that she couldn't spend so much time with them. When she and Matt had gone on that tour of the town, he had kissed her accidently and ever since he would insist on hanging out with her, hugging her, and she began to crush on him. But the problem was, he was dating Amy and Lyca didn't want to like her friend's boyfriend.

Matt opened the door a few minutes later looking terrible. He looked like a cross between anger and sorrow. Lyca was worried instantly when she didn't see or hear Amy.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" She asked  
>"Amy...she fucking cheated on me! With Adam fucking Copeland!" He fumed.<br>"Oh my god. Do you want me to leave?" She bit her lip.  
>"No, you can stay and help us get everything that has her picture out of here." He sighed.<br>"Okay. Are you alright?"  
>"I'm pissed and hurt, what do you think?" He snapped.<br>"Hey, I'm trying to be a good friend! Don't be a bitch about it!" She snapped back and turned to leave.  
>"Lyca, wait! I'm sorry okay?" He sighed.<br>"It's fine. I know what it's like to get cheated on. My last boyfriend did that to me, but I got even...destroyed his car." She smirked.

For the rest of the day Lyca helped them remove Amy's pictures and photos from the house. She even stayed over to make sure Matt was okay. She even told him about the offers she got in college to play soccer for Liverpool and Mexico.

"So you decided that playing professionally was a waste of time?" He laughed. He was lying on the couch while she sat on the floor in front of it.  
>"Well yeah! I wanted to stay in the USA and I like animals more than my teammates." She giggled.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah! They said I took it too seriously but the jokes on them when I turned down the offers." Lyca smiled and looked at Matt.<br>"Well you did the right thing. If you did take the offers then you and I wouldn't be friends." He smiled.  
>"True."<p>

Matt and Lyca kept eye contact for several moments until he leaned in and kissed her. She returned it without hesitation. She knew from then on, their relationship changed. They were no longer friends but something much more.


	4. Backstage Cameras Are Pains

Nearly a year later, Matt and Lyca were still together. She was angry at him at first when she found out tha he put a re-enactment of his and Amy's break-up online. Lyca told him that it was stupid of him to do that so she didn't feel too bad when he was fired. It was er and Matt's first real fight but they didn't let it break them up. Matt apologized and made friends with Amy again.

"Matt, why do you insist on dragging me to your shows?" Lyca asked as he pulled her into the arena.

"Because, I want to know you're watching and cheering me on instead of cheering me on while watching Futurama." He chuckled.

"But Bender is so awesome. Besides you're great and I don't like watching you get hit." She sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm tough." He smiled.

"Yeah but you did get cut open, plus it's against Jeff." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jeff won't try to kill me, stop worrying baby." Matt said before kissing her.

"Fine but I only work with animals, so don't come crying to me when you're bleeding and wanting a nurse." She pouted.

"Didn't you call me an 'animal' last night?" He smirked.

"Don't make me neuter you." Lyca narrowed her eyes.

"If you neuter me, then you'll be just as miserable as I would." He laughed.

Lyca rolled her eyes before giggling. She and Matt would always banter back and forth with her threatenng him, but she loved him too much to hurt him. Matt loved bringing her backstage but always told her to stay either in the locker room, catering or with one of the Divas to keep her away from the cameras. He didn't want Vince to pull Lyca into a storyline.

She sat in Matt's locker room and waited for his match. Shannon and MVP kept her from changing the channel which made her grumpy. Her eyes widened when Jeff hit Matt with a Twist of Fate.

"Matt!" She shrieked. SHe ran out of the room and waited for him in the hallway. She didn't see Amy and Adam walking towards her from behind.

"Lyca?" The redhead asked, "Why are you here?"

Matt never revealed on the Hardy Show or told anyone besides Jeff, Beth, Gil, Shane and Shannon about him and Lyca being together, "I'm here with Matt."

"Oh, did he bring the others?" Adam asked.

"No." The Latina shook her head, "Just me."

"Why would he bring only one of his friends? And, no offense, but you're not really his best friend." Amy shrugged.

Neither one saw the cameraman walk up to them to record them. Matt's eyes widened when he saw Lyca on the titantron from the ring. He rolled out of the ring and tried to run as fast as he could to her.

"Lyca!" Matt reached her and her attention quickly went to him.

"Matt, baby, are you okay?" She asked hugging him.

"I lost, but I'll live." He answered.

Lyca was so happy, she kissed him in front of Amy, Adam, and the entire WWE Universe. Everyone was shocked. When she pulled away, Matt smirked and got down onto one knee.

"Well, since we seem to have everyone's attention...will you, Lyca Carson Fernandez, marry me?" Matt smirked and held up a simple silver ring with a small diamond.

"Yes! But never interferre with me watching Futurama again!" She smiled as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her.


	5. Wedding Blues

After his proposal in front of the entire WWE Universe, both Lyca and Matt decided that a simple wedding was perfect. They didn't want anything fancy, in fact they were content to get married in just casual clothes. But they learned that their friends would not allow it. The entire WWE roster wanted to come and Vince was having it taped to play on the website for the fans to watch. Beth, Zoey, and Julie dragged Lyca to every bridal store with five hours of Cameron to help the Latina find the perfect dress. Lyca kept complaining that she didn't want to spend a small fortune on something she was only wearing once.

"Look, you girls re my friends but I swear I want to just wear some sweats and a tank top." Lyca sighed.

"No! The three of us are going to put our money together and get you a dress as a wedding gift." Beth smiled.

"Yeah, in fact; I know your dress size so you can leave and we'll pick the dress as a suprise." Zoey grinned.

"Fine! I'm going home and eating an entire boxes of Twinkies and HoHos. Good luck getting a dress to fit afterwards!" Lyca snapped.

"I found your secret stash, and Hostess is now gone from your and Matt's house." Beth smirked.

"M-my stash? You mean...even the Little Debbie's?" Lyca looked at them with big sad eyes.

"Yes, Little Debbie is no more." Beth replied as Lyca fell to her knees.

_**Four Weeks Later**_

Because of Matt and Lyca's insistance, they managed to schedule the wedding in only a month. The couple agreed on having the wedding at their home so they would be more comfortable. Lyca smiled as she put several of her favorite flower, passion flower, onto Laala and Lucas's collars. She looked out to the backyard and smirked when she saw the archway they were going to use for the alter.

It took her only ten minutes to put it together, when it was taking Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Yuk an hour to figure out they couldn't do it. The Latina frowned when she saw the garment bag holding the dress. Zoey had dropped it off that morning to make sure Lyca didn't destroy it. She wrinkled her nose and took the dress into the bathroom to change into it while Beth, Zoey and Julie were busy doing their makeup.

"Lyca, you've been in there for thirty minutes! Come out, we want to see you in the dress!" Julie called. Lyca walked out in the off-white dress. It was a sweetheart neck line with lace sleeves and a full skirt. The Latina glared at them.

"I got six sticks of dynamite strapped under here, the first chuckle take us all out." Lyca threatened.

"You look amazing!" Beth smiled.

They puled Lyca to a chair as they did her hair and makeup. Lyca glanced in the mirror and was impressed, they lined her eyes in black with a silvery purple eyeshadow with a metallic pink lipgloss. They straightened her hair and curled the ends. Beth put a rhinestone clip in her hair to help keep it out of her eyes.

"You look great!" Zoey smiled.

"Thanks, do you think Matt is getting cold feet?" Lyca asked.

"No, and besides if he does just tell him your pregnant. He'll go through with the wedding then." Julie laughed.

"Naw, I'll just drag him down the aisle kicking and screaming." The Latina laughed.

"Okay, picture time!" Jeff walked in with a camera. The four women stood next to each other and the younger Hardy brother took three photos of them.

Lyca stood on the deck waiting to walk with Gil to Matt. When the music began Gil led her to Matt. The entire WWE roster was indeed there. The Divas smiled at her as she walked past them.

* * *

><p>As Matt and Lyca kissed, everyone cheered. The happy couple smiled to their friends, especially when Shannon and Yuk began lighting off bottle rockets.<p>

As they went inside for the reception, Matt distracted Beth, Julie and Zoey long enough for Lyca to change into a simple knee-length white summer dress and white canvas sneakers. They were upset at first but couldn't help but smile.

Matt and his new wife danced for hours, only stopping long enough for dinner and drinks. Lyca danced not only with Matt; but also her new brother-in-law, father-in-law, Shannon, Shane, and several of Matt's co-workers. She went up to Zombie, who they had as the DJ, and asked him to play Vanilla Ice as a joke. Sadly when the song began, the Superstar named Zack Ryder began to sing along with his own version.

"So, how's it feel being Mrs Matt Hardy?" Matt asked her after everyone left.

"It's great. Now we can try for kids." She smiled.

"Well getting there is half the fun." He smirked as he carried his bride upstairs.


	6. Zoey Meet Justin, Justin Meet Zoey

A year later, Matt and Lyca still did not have a child yet. It wasn't like they didn't try. In fact Jeff and Beth had accidently walked in on them numerous times trying to have a baby. Needless to say, Beth and Jeff began to announce their arrivals loudly. Even Zoey was worried to walk in on them. Luckily Matt was gone running errands so Beth, Zoey, and Lyca were getting their nails done.

"I can't believe you're going with Matt on the road. That sucks!" Zoey sighed as her nails were being airbrushed.

"How about you come with us? It sucks waiting in his locker room with the other guys. Did you know the last time I was there, fucking, Cena tried to rap battle me? I had to explain to him that when other Latinas and Latinos were rapping, I was fighting on the field." Lyca replied.

"Yeah I remember that, you made soccer a violent contact sport." Zoey laughed.

"So come on! Come with us Zoey!" Lyca pleaded, "Especially because there is this one Diva named Layla, and I'll need you to hold me back from beating the British out of her."

"Fine, only because I want to save Layla from you." Zoey smiled.

A few days later Matt, Lyca and Zoey were in Florida. Matt had to go to FCW to talk to a few of the Superstars there about the WWE and doing some of the more high risk moves. It was his and Lyca's third time there while it was Zoey's first. When they walked into the room, Zoey's blue eyes widened. She never expected to see how many fit and handsome men were there. One in particular caught her eye. He was tan with dark hair done in an alternative punk style and he had both of his ears pierced.

Lyca smirked when she saw who Zoey was looking at. The first time she accompanied Matt to FCW she went around introducing herself to the wrestlers there, mostly because she saw the looks the girls had when looking at Matt and the Latina wanted to show that he was taken. The Superstar Zoey was looking at was Paul Lloyd Junior, known also as Justin Angel. Lyca grabbed Zoey's arm and dragged her over to him.

"Paul! Hey, how are you?" Lyca smiled and hugged him.

"I'm good Lyca, or _Soy bueno_." Paul smiled as he recalled the little bit of Spanish she told him.

"That's good to hear. Zoey this is Paul Lloyd, but nearly everyone calls him Justin here. I have no idea why, but they do." Lyca said, "Paul this is my closest friend from college and former roommate Zoey Fisher."

"It's nice to meet you." Paul smiled as he shook her hand.

"Wow, where are you from? Your accent is amazing." Zoey smiled.

"South Africa." He answered.

"That's cool." Zoey smiled.

Lyca sighed contently as she watched her best friend talk to one the most impressive high-flyers FCW had. The Latina walked away quietly and went to her husband.

"Baby, how about we invite Justin to come with us to lunch? Then Zoey won't feel like a third wheel." She asked.

"Sure babe. Plus then we can excuse ourselves for ten minutes and work on a baby." Matt smirked, "I memorized your chart and you'll be fertile by lunch."

"Okay you are never to look at my ovulation chart ever again." Lyca lightly swatted him on his ass.

"Kinky, I love it." Matt smirked and kissed his wife before walking to Zoey and Paul with Lyca following, "Hey Paul want to get lunch with us?"

"Sure that sounds great." Paul smiled and glanced at Zoey. Lyca saw him glancing at Zoey and inwardly cheered.

After lunch, Lyca noticed how well Paul and Zoey got along. Like he said, Matt dragged Lyca off when his phone's alarm went off. Zoey and Paul exchanged their numbers and email to keep in touch.

**Eight Months Later**

Lyca smiled as she watched her best friend since college get married to Paul. She was so happy for her. Lyca and Matt walked up to the newlyweds at the reception and congratulated them.

"I can't wait until you have kids!" Lyca smiled, "Then I get to be an auntie!"

"What about you? When you start popping them out, I get to be an auntie as well!" Zoey giggled.

"Well we keep trying so hopefully soon we'll be having a baby." Matt smiled.

"Matt, you're my friend so I'm going to warn you...too much sex will either sprain it or break it." Paul laughed.

The look on Matt's face made Zoey, Lyca and Paul burst out laughing.


	7. A Baby makes 3

Lyca grinned as the doctor handed her two small slips of paper. The small picture made her feel like flying, she was pregnant! She couldn't wait to tell Matt!

"Congratulations, Mrs Hardy." the clinic's doctor smiled before showing her out.

Lyca had been feeling a little dizzy and had gained some weight over the last few weeks; and so when they got to St Louis she went to a local clinic to get a pregnancy test. She climbed into her car and drove to the arena. The show was going to start soon and she knew Matt was already there, having caught a ride with Rey and Kofi. She showed the security her pass and ran inside looking for her husband before his match.

Lyca nearly ran into Matt's coworker and her best friend's husband, Paul. He and Zoey were also having a child, apparently they had gotten pregnant about a month before.

"Hey!" Lyca grinned, "Where's Zoey? And have you seen Matt?"

"Hey, Zoey's in catering and Matt is getting ready to go out. Why are you so happy?" Paul chuckled seeing Lyca look like she was about to jump for joy.

"Promise not to tell?" He nodded, "I'm pregnant!"

"That's great!" Paul pulled her into a quick hug, "You have to tell Zoey!"

"I will, but first Matt." She grinned and ran off to find her husband.

Lyca couldn't find Matt backstage until she saw the monitor. Matt was in the ring with MVP. She rolled her eyes and saw Rey walking by.

"Rey-Rey! Does anyone have a backstage segment right after Matt's match?" She asked.

"Si, Adam is going to challenge him for his title at the next PPV." Rey answered.

"Awesome! I have big news so stay by the monitor!" She squealed and ran to find Adam.

She saw him getting ready for his part. On the monitor next to him, Matt's arm was being raised in victory. Just before he could speak, Lyca pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry, but this is important." She said before turning to the camera, "Matt!"

Matt looked at the Titantron in confusion seeing his wife. He motioned for a mic, "Lyca? What are you doing?"

"Matt, big news!" She beamed, "I'm pregnant!"

"We're having a baby?" Matt grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah! I went to the doctor and it was confirmed! We're having a little Hardy!" Lyca exclaimed.

"Well congratulations Matt!" King called out from the announce table.

Matt ran backstage and immediately pulled his wife into a hug. Soon most of the locker room surrounded the couple and gave them hugs and congratulated them. Most of the Divas, except for Maryse and Layla, were giggling over the thought of the baby. The Superstars kept saying it was the next generation of the Hardy Boyz, but Lyca and Matt didn't care if they had a boy or girl.

After nearly an hour of being arround their friends, and Matt acting like a giddy child on Christmas morning, the got to Lyca's car. The entire driveback to the hotel, Matt kept touching his wife's stomach.

"Can you believe, we're finally having one?" She asked.

"Yeah...I mean, this is the happiest day of my life!" Matt replied, "If I had to trade in all of my titles in my career for this child, I would in a heartbeat."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you both too." He grinned.

When they got into the hotel Matt just grinned.

"We're having a baby!" He beamed before his eyes rolled back and he fainted in the middle of the room.

"Well, he held out for as long as he could. Honestly I thought he would've fainted when I told him." She sighed before going to bed.


End file.
